Nature or Nurture
by JadeRose1
Summary: The old debate of is someones personality defined by how they are raised or something deeper. A new staff member is brought face to face with someone they thought was dead. title graphic in Profile Chat 7 was missing now where it belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Nature or Nurture- I own no one but Katherine, and of course the little bit players later on. But any stars that purly there own or owned by WWE. If you like PLEASE Review.**

"Jason hurry up."  
>"What's the rush? You're 'dream girl' scheduled to call you again?"<br>"Cut it out, but yes. Now get your ass in the car before I have to kick it."  
>"Fine Adam, I bet she isn't even real or at least looking nothing like you think she does." Jason took the passenger seat as Adam slipped behind the wheel heading back to the hotel.<br>"I'll show you someday..."  
>"Right...whatever you say. So when do you plan on telling her exactly what you do?"<br>"Don't know yet. She knows I travel a lot. Not many people thought exactly consider wrestling a...noble profession."  
>"And what did she tell you she does?"<br>"She never really did, didn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? You think you love this girl, hardly knows what the hell she looks like if she even was honest about that. You also have no clue what she does for a living, She could be a god damn call girl for all you know coming after your money. Well I be damned if I need to bail your ass from the poorhouse over her." Adam almost jammed on the breaks causing Jason to jerk forward. "WHAT THE HELL...ACK." Adam had turned grabbing Jason by the shirt collar. The older Canadian burning with anger.  
>"Don't you dare EVER Say that bout Katherine again."<br>"K...K Let go...you're gonna be late for your call." Adam let go beginning to drive again.

**Many miles & a few states a****way**

Taking a tight turn along a dirt road a black & purple motorcycle emblazed with a skull with purple flames on its gas tank roared along fighting not to wipe out as it was being trailed by about 10 other bikes. Only one looked like it remotely had a shot of catching up. The finish line was coming into view of the rider. Gunning it with all they could they pulled even more into the lead. They were going to guarantee that prize would be theirs.

Passing the finish they slow bringing the bike to a stop. Still sitting on the bike as the 'owner' if this race walked over. Being looked over up & down. A few strands of fire red hair showed from under the helmet of the rider...also decorated in the same purple & black motif of the bike.  
>"Hey you...take your helmet off, I wish to see the man that beat some the best of the locals." The rider faintly shook their head just extending a gloved hand for the prize take.<br>"No reason to be shy & unfriendly mister."  
>"They call me Night's Angel." The guy's eyes sort of widened as the voice he heard was quite feminine in tone even if a little deep. Flipping up the visor a pair of pale green eyes almost glowed from with in. "I don think your local boys would like much knowing that got beat by a girl." The man nodded handing her the stack of money she flipped it quickly trying to get a count. Reaching behind her she placed it in a pack on the back of the bike. "Good eve." Gunning the motor she took off to find out where she would sleep that night &amp; make her call. A few hundred more &amp; a few miles closer to meeting the one who has grabbed her attention.<p>

Pulling into a small motel she parked the bike. Taking off the helmet her fire red hair fell down past her shoulders of her six foot frame, while short hair framed her face in a faint feathering look. Hooking the chinstrap she draped it on her arm, grabbing the pack from the back & her saddle bag she walked inside hopping they still had a room for rent. She was in luck even of the desk clerk seemed a little leery of renting to her. Taking the key she walked to the room. Once in she removed her leather coat & vest that help hide the feminine like shape she tossed them aside on a chair. Reaching in the pack she removed a laptop & began looking around for the phone line as she doubted a little hole in the wall place like this would be wireless. Finding it she hooks the computer up praying this place charges phone calls by the call & not the time. Getting online & signing into the messenger she began looking for his name 'HardCastle' hopping she wasn't late.

**Back at Adam & Jason's hotel room**

"God man you're getting worse then Helms."  
>"I am not." Adam looked back at the monitor of his computer for the name 'NightAngel' to pop up. He had a single headphone on so he would hear if she showed up, but could still talk to Jason.<br>"Maybe she won't be there tonight...maybe she's out 'working'?"  
>"Cut it out Jason before I have you working with no teeth."<br>"Man I was joking...Sheesh."  
>"I don't care I don't li..." Looking back at the screen there is was. "I don't like those kinda jokes."<br>Jason just rolled his eyes as he walked to a chair sitting knowing he wasn't going to be able to talk to Adam anytime soon.

NightsAngel: Evening  
>HardCastle: Hey...you're late<br>NightsAngel: For a change.  
>HardCastle: That an insult?<br>NightsAngel: Take it how you wish...got a mic handy?  
>HardCastle: Yep one second.<p>

Hitting to turn his mic on.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Yea I'm here..."  
>"Good I love hearing your voice." "Oh Brother.."<br>"Who's that?"  
>"Just my roommate."<br>"Ok what's his deal?"  
>"Nothing don't worry about it." "Nothing?"<br>"K, though I doubt it nothing...he a good friend of yours?"  
>"Yea almost like brothers."<br>"Yea he not happy you talking to someone on a computer?"  
>"Well you anyways."<br>"Why me?"  
>"Cause he complains I know nothing bout you, that you maybe lying to me even though you hardly told me anything bout you, We have no clue what the other really looks likes." "SHUT UP Sto..." Adam shut his mic turning to look at Jason.<p>

"You have a problem go to bed then."  
>"Stop telling her everything."<br>"I'll tell her what I want."  
>"Fine just don't blame me if you pick up some sort of psycho &amp; wish me to save your ass." Jason at that point got up walking into the bedroom shutting the door. Adam turned back to the screen seeing a few messages.<p>

NightsAngel: Hello...  
>NightsAngel: Adam?<br>NightsAngel: Did I losse you?

He clicked his mic on. "Still there?"  
>"Yes what happened?"<br>"Sorry just a lil disagreement with Jason."  
>"Oh THAT was Jason?"<br>"Yea..."  
>"Well as for what you said, I never lied I think &amp; I hope you haven't...as for the others what it matters. Looks aren't everything are they?"<br>"No."  
>"That's what I like bout computers...you can get to know someone before seeing them."<br>"I know there is just something special about you Kat. Like I known you forever."

"I know what you mean. So what do you wish to know about me since your buddy is so worried?"  
>"Nothing...nothing at all. When we finally meet, if we do I want to see how well my mind pictured you."<br>"Oh I have a feeling you may be surprised."  
>"Why? I am sure your stunning."<br>"Cut that out...Granted I wouldn't call me ugly, just a little...unique."  
>"All that much better."<br>"Thanks...oh & about if we ever meet...we will. I'm sure of that. Question?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"You told me you have long hair...when you drive do you like to have the window down & let the wind blow through it?"

"At times..."  
>"Good...we will need to go for a ride some time. So where your job taking you next?"<br>"Well I'm heading down south...a week we will be in a popular area for a lot of us, Texas."  
>"Lot of us?"<br>_Damn why I say that? _"Some of the other people that work for my company..."  
>"When you gonna tell me what you do for living?"<br>"Do you really want to know?"  
>"Na don't really matter I guess. Well It's getting late, I'll talk to you later I hope."<br>"Count on it. Night"  
>"Night"<p>

Signing off Katherine closed down her laptop & got ready for bed, laying down she closed her eyes thinking of the day she would meet the stranger that feels so familiar. A smile crosses her face knowing it was only a week or so till they could see each other face to face. Hopping there was time before she had to meet up with her new boss for her new job.


	2. Chapter 2

During the next week she continued to race her way across the country, using just enough of the prize money to get a roof over her head, food in her belly, & gas in her tank. Sadly every time she managed to get online he was no where to be seen and she was about to begin a new job. Pulling into the lot of a higher scale hotel then she had been in for quite sometime she parked her bike, grabbing her things she headed inside to get checked in so she could get cleaned up before meeting with her new boss.

About an hour later she was ready, calling the front desk she asked if Mr. Johnson had checked in yet. She was informed that he had not so she left a message for him to let him know she was already there along with her room number. It was another hour before the room phone rang. Reaching over she answered.

"Hello?...Yes...Good I'll be right there sir." Hanging up she grabbed her key slipping it into the front pocket of her blue jeans she heads out. Heading just down the hall reaching the room number she was given she knocks. It is opened by an older gentleman with faintly graying short hair who slowly lifts his head to look up at her.  
>"Your Katherine?" His voice held a hint of shock.<br>"Yes, You Mr. Johnson I take it?"  
>There was a faint pause while he had to shake his eye from hers. "Yes come on in."<p>

She walked in standing as she waited.  
>"If you don't mind, please take a seat." She tried not to laugh. "What is funny?"<br>"Does my height bother you sir?"  
>"Just was not expecting it, most the ladies the company hire are well...smaller, good for running errands &amp; be good to look at for some the guys, no offence. You...well, um look like you got some muscle to you."<br>"Thanks & no offence taken bout what you said. You're right though I don't mind a hard days work."  
>"Good head down to the arena &amp; watch the guys setting up. Give you a clue of what you will be doing. Here is the address &amp; your pass." He handed her a small package.<br>"No problem sir thanks." She smiled as she took the package.  
>"You're welcomed, by the way call me James, save the sirs for the big bosses."<br>"Ok." Shaking his hand she headed out of his room & right for the parking lot.

Reaching the arena she pulled around back to where the production trucks where. That is when she looked the packet over, glad when she saw there was a note about the transportation of her bike. Getting off she removed the helmet, hooking it on the handlebars she placed the workers pass around her neck & headed inside. Talking to the guard a minute she began walking around to try to get the feel of this lay out. She knew she was getting a few looks as she walked by. Reaching the front she looked up towards the roof of the large arena. She was lost in thought when someone yelled.

"HEY...YOU...GIRLIE." _girlie? _She turned her head to look seeing this man a bit on the plump side with short balding black hair, his eyes faintly inset. "Yes you...what you doing here?"  
>"I'm the new staffer."<br>"You mean one of those prancy things that try to pass themselves as a wrestler."  
>"Um...no...I'm a bit of an all around...rigger, gopher, runner, whatever."<br>"Hmm I see got a name?"  
>"Katherine...Katherine Delacroix."<br>"I see so you a new rig hmm...can ya climb."  
>"Yes sir."<br>"And ya run?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Crawl & Don't mind getting dirty?"  
>"Well my frame make it a bit hard to crawl, but as for getting messy? Not at all...that what showers &amp; washing machines are for."<br>"Good glad to hear it, if you have any questions just ask."  
>"Actually...where can I find Daniels?"<p>

"What you want with the transport guy?"  
>"I need to report to him about something. My ride."<br>"Well most people travel together & get rentals...I don't think they will transport a car for a staffer, they hardly will do it for the stars."  
>"If you must know tis my bike &amp; I go no where without it, I already have the ok from HQ, I just need to report to him."<br>"Bike hmm?" he smiles "You should meet Mark when you get a chance, he is also big into bikes, even part of his current character. Just warn you, he either hates you or tries to prank you." Stopping he looks at her a faint shake of his head. "You don't know him do ya?"

She thinks for a few minutes, closing her eyes a faint memory of a man taking off on a bike many years ago...the name seemed familiar. She then shook her head opening her eyes. "No why?"  
>"Nothing, it's just...never mind."<br>"What?"  
>"Just a look I guess."<br>"A look?"  
>"Yea the coloring I guess..." A younger gentleman came up whispering to the older guy. "Oh sorry got to tend to this...maybe later. Oh you can find Daniels either in the transport trailer or Production." He then turned hurrying off with the younger man.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Heading back outside she stopped reaching the lot she saw two guys near her bike looking it over, she don't know why her hairs started to stand on end. She didn't like anyone she didn't know messing with her baby. So help them if one of them touches it. Walking closer she spoke up.  
>"What you think you doing there?"<br>Both men one medium to fair complexion with shoulder length brown hair in a Black t-shirt, Blue jeans & sneakers, Across the shirt in white print was APA Protection on it. The other guy looked a little bit older black gentleman dressed basically the same.  
>"None ya business girl." Came the faint draw from the first guy.<br>"I am not a girl & it is my business..." Both guys where surprised by this woman's tone of voice.  
>"You have any clue who you're talking to?"<br>"Hey John calm down I'm sure she meant nothing by it." Spoke up the other guy a faint southern tone to him.  
>"I Don't care who you two are, this my ride, so that makes it my biz."<br>"Your ride?"  
>"Yes Mine..." She brushes some of her hair from her face looking at them, the sun causing her to squint some. Both men looked at her then each other. "So if you too don't mind...you can look, but don't think of getting your fingers near her."<br>"Ok we meant nothing by it, we actually thought it was a new ride for our buddy."  
>"Let me guess...Mark?"<br>"Yea, you know him?"  
>"No, someone inside mentioned him to me that all."<br>"Cool, we might need to introduce you some time."  
>"Doubt it...but might be nice if you introduce you two first?"<br>"Oh sorry pardon our manner. I'm Ron...this long horn here is John but most just call him Bradshaw."  
>"Bradshaw?"<br>"My ring name...& Yours?"  
>"I'm Katherine."<br>"Pleasure to meet you."  
>"Same I guess. If you too excuse me?"<br>"Of course...sorry bout the mix up."  
>"No harm done I guess..." She turned heading off as APA headed inside.<p>

"Did you see what I saw Ron?"  
>"Yep I believe I did..."<br>"A female version of Mark."  
>"Basically."<br>"Hmm wonder if she is looking for a guy."  
>"John stop playing matchmaker."<p>

That night Katherine was back stage watching the different in & out workings of this company she wished to know every aspect. She was sitting in the craft services area sipping a coffee when she heard some snickers. Her ears tried to focus on the source, hey if she can make out the roar of an under tuned engine from ten paces surely she could pick up a voice. Once she thought she had the right direction her eyes slowly moved her head still lowered faintly under the red mane of hair. Her voice faintly monotone.  
>"You have a problem?" This stopped the laughing she now knew was coming from a few of the Female...wrestlers. Her speaking up caused them to stop. A pair of blonds one so thin she could have been a toothpick in a prior life. The other more of a 'normal' size whatever that is.<p>

"Oh nothing just normally the talent of the town normally don't come back here...usually they're roaming the halls for their catch." Mouthed the toothpick. Having been to a few concerts she had a clue the connotation that was made...how dare they. Katherine's head lifted ever so slowly in their direction, her green eyes almost aglow with rage. Both ladies suddenly got a nervous look to them as they looked at her something about that look scared them...the look, the actions. Katherine reached down lifting her pass faintly.

"If you two excuse me...I have work to do...and the air around here is getting stale."  
>She didn't even notice the even wider eyed look she was receiving as she stood up to her full height walking over to throw her cup away before walking off. Her stride straight with purpose. The two ladies were still in a daze when the redhead of the Divas came over. She was almost ready the wave a hand in front of Stacy &amp; Torrie's faces.<br>"Stacy...Torrie...hello anyone home in there." Both girls shook their head looking at Amy. "Ok girls what happened?"  
>"Amy please tell us that Vince didn't hire any new Divas?"<br>"Not as far as I know Tor...why?"  
>"Cause we just saw a woman that would even...what's the word...shock Jonie."<br>"Shock Chyna?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Ok guys how?"  
>Stacy shivered a minute remembering those eyes. "You know the look Mark gets when he get mad at someone."<br>"What the bore into your soul, so I can rip it out look?"  
>"That the one."<br>"What bout it?"  
>"This girl just did it."<br>"What?...Imposable only The Dead Man can pull that look. Just something about his eyes their either enthrall you or scare the crap out of you."  
>"She has those too."<br>"Those what?"  
>"Kinda eyes...not only did she have the look...even the color was the same when he gets mad almost a green that looks to be glowing."<br>"Oh come on you both been working too hard, next you will tell me she has red hair like his."  
>"Well..."<br>"Stop shittin me guys."  
>"We being honest...remember the picture we saw of him when he was younger? The one Bradshaw showed us where Mark's hair was even brighter?"<br>"Yea."  
>"Well that color."<br>"This I have to see...Which way she go?"  
>"We wouldn't if we were you...but she went that way." Stacie pointed in the direction of the woman's exit.<br>"K catch you two later." Amy took off to see if she could find this woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thank you for the review loseyourself99. Every one means so much when I get them :) so PLZ review people.) **

"Ok so you two goons even get a name for this Amazon that you claim could be me if I was ever reincarnated as a woman? A thought I will let you both know now I don't overly care for." Commented Taker

"Christine, Christy, Corena?"  
>"Katherine you dim wit."<br>"Katherine?" While Mark's look didn't change his voice did ever so slightly. The two APA members knew how to read him by now.  
>"You know her?"<br>Mark leaned forward resting his forearms on his legs. His eyes closing. "I don't know Ron...maybe."  
>"Care to clue us in?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Well how can we hel..."<br>"You can't."  
>"What ever you say...oh did we mention she's also a biker?" This caused Mark's head to raise. John smiled. "Had a feeling that would get your attention. She even brought her ride on the road, more then likely it's in the trailer with your bikes."<br>"I'll see for myself." With that Mark stood up walking out.  
>"Knew that would get him."<br>"Oh cut it John."

"Daniels don't lock it yet."  
>"Actually Mr. Calloway I was just unlocking it."<br>"Isn't it a bit late to be checking them over?"  
>"Um...actually I just got a call that something was needed from it."<br>"I don't have anything."  
>"No I called to ask him to open it. I guess I hoped it would be ready, I wasn't expecting a big oaf to of delayed things." Came Katherine's voice from behind him. Mark turned slowly not believing someone had the nerve to call him an oaf, even more so a female. He was even more surprised when this woman wasn't even a foot shorter then him wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt &amp; black leather vest. Lifting his eyes rest of the way he was greeted with more surprises as this girl had the same eyes as him, her hair a brighter more vibrant red of his youth. She even had his cocky smile. "You must be Mark."<br>"Yes."  
>"Well I don't see it." She walked right by him into the now open hitch trailer, unlatching her bike she rolled it out. She was checking it over briefly before grabbing her helmet. Stepping on she placed the helmet on. "Guess I'll see you around." Next he heard was her starting the motor &amp; taking off.<p>

"Something wrong Mr. Calloway."  
>"What? Oh no Daniels have a good night."<br>"Night sir." Mark turned heading back into the arena his head in a fog of questions...could it really be her after all this time? If so did she really turn out so much like him even though he was gone? If it is should he tell her even thought he was informed she was told he was dead?

Back at the hotel she headed right up to her room & on the computer. She pulled up a file. Before she started to read it she also got into her messenger to see if there was any new messages from 'HardCastle'. Just one congratulating her on her new job & hope that in time they can still meet. She stayed logged on as she went back to her file. She began to read the information in it. One was a scanned copy of her birth certificate. She shook her head as she read over the father's information. Father: Mark Calloway. She then brought up another image, this time a death certificate. The same name, cause of death Massive internal injury do to vehicular accident. The next was a news paper clipping about an accident that happened when she was about 4 not even six month after he had left her. God she had to know...she was getting ready to open a web browser when her messenger went off.

HardCastle: Kat?  
>NightsAngel: Yes.<br>HardCastle: I was beginning to wonder if we would see each other again.  
>NightsAngel: Same here.<br>HardCastle: So start the new job yet?  
>NightsAngel: Yep...well sort of, started training.<br>HardCastle: Cool, how is it so far?  
>NightsAngel: Strange...I have had a few compare me to a coworker in a different department. When I got to see him, he reminds me of someone, but I know it can't be them?<br>HardCastle: Him, you're being compared to a guy? Who he remind you of?  
>NighsAngel: Yes a guy...and...well my dad.<br>HardCastle: Man rough...didn't you say he died when you were little?  
>NightsAngel: Yes 4...the stranger thing...they do have the same first name.<br>HardCastle: Oh...sorry.  
>NightsAngel: Not your fault...so change of subject where you at now?<br>HardCastle: My Room  
>NightsAngel: No duh...I ment place for your job?<br>HardCastle: Texas...Huston actually  
>NightsAngel: Your kiddin?<br>HardCastle: why would I kid?  
>NightsAngel: Nevermind.<br>HardCastle: Kat?  
>Why was she getting a strangebad feeling  
>NightsAngel: Ok..I don't mean anything bad by this...but do you work for the wrestling company that's in Huston tonight?<br>There was no reply for a while she was getting worried.  
>NightsAngel: Adam?<br>HardCastle: Yea...  
>NightsAngel: Well?<br>HardCastle: Yea...I do...  
>NightsAngel: OMG...Staying at the Radisson about 20 minutes from the arena?<br>Her heart was racing was he really that close to her.  
>HardCastle: How you know?<br>NightsAngel: Cause I'm in the same hotel.  
>HardCastle: WHERE?<br>NightsAngel: 314

Next she knew he signed off...was she just a fool. She was almost shaking. Did he leave cause being that close scared him? Was he worried she would find him...god working for the same company. She closed the computer down she couldn't think strait to look up anything. She was placing it in her bag when there was a knock on her door, she froze. No it can't be...can it? Her feet didn't want to move till she heard another knock, along with it a muffled voice.  
>"Kat?" God it was him, her breath stuck like a lump in her throat. Making her way she unlocked the door slowly opening it unsure what to expect to see on the other side.<br>"Ad...Adam?"

He was stunning to her, thin yet built, he was blond like he told her, yet a few faint hints of brown cascaded down part his shoulders. He was in just a set of sweats his eyes a cool blue that made her melt.

He looked at her, knew who she reminded him of even though he kind of wished she didn't, but she was still captivating all the same. His eyes slowly took all of her in. From the top of her flame colored hair to her boot clad feet. His eyes came back up to meet her paled green orbs.

"May I come in?"  
>"P...p...please do." He smiled as he walked past her into the room. She couldn't help but follow him with her eyes as he did.<br>"Like what you see?"  
>"wh...oh" She blushed faintly as she shut the door. She then chuckled. "What I can see yes...and you?"<br>"More then you realize. More then I thought I could. Could I ask a question?"  
>"Yes of course anything."<br>"Are you working for the same company?"  
>"Um, yes."<br>"I see?"  
>"Something wrong with that?"<br>"No...nothing, but I think I know the co-worker you mean."  
>"Oh..." She looks down slightly<br>"What's wrong? You don't like being compared to one of the top people of this company?"  
>"Not that...well maybe a lil."<br>"Then what?"  
>"Just when I saw him...talked to him briefly...just a feeling I know can't be."<br>"Your father?" She just nodded faintly. Adam walked over lightly placing a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Well no offence Mark is a bit of a clown, but I don't know many that would see him as the fatherly type. Trust me I know, Jason &amp; I used to sort of ...well two of his stooges."<br>"Oh?" She lifted her head to look at him.  
>"Let me guess you wish to meet him?"<br>"I...I don't know, I was so short with him & others...I don't know."  
>"Hmm well you just let me know &amp; I can see what can do K?"<br>"K...can you answer me something?"  
>"Sure"<br>"What's Mark's last name?"  
>"Calloway..." The name hit her like a ton of bricks. Adam could tell something was off when her eyes began to faintly looked glassy. Her knees just sort of went out from under her. Luckily he had fast reflexes &amp; what went from one had on her shoulder to both arms holding her. He carefully moved her to her bed laying her down. Getting a cool cloth he began to wipe her forehead till she came around blinking a few times.<p>

"wh...What happened?"  
>"You fainted &amp; scared me."<br>"Sorry...why?"  
>"It was after I told you Mark's last name. Something about the Name Call..."<br>"Please don't"  
>"Ok why?"<br>She closed her eyes sighing. "That was my dads name..."  
>"You said he was dead though."<br>"That is what I was told...so it can't be. I even have a copy of the death record & the news clipping from the accident. So it can't be...It just can't...right?"  
>"I don't know...unless someone lied to you?"<br>"No...no even she wouldn't of done that...I hope."

"She?" Adam slowly helped her sit up on the edge of the bed.  
>"My mom."<br>"I can't imagine anyone doing that to their kid."  
>"Well my parents didn't exactly get along well towards the end. I couldn't understand why till years later. My father telling me he would be back for me...not come back, but come back for me. Wasn't till years later I found out about my mother's 'problems.'"<br>"Problems?" She just shook her head.  
>"Never mind it's personal."<br>"Sorry I understand, but what you going to do? How you gonna find out for sure?"  
>"Don't know, I guess first is try to track her down, see what she is willing to tell me after all this time."<br>"When you talk to her last?" Katherine had to think a bit.  
>"Bout two years ago...as far as I know she should still be in the same place." Her tone some what flat &amp; cold remembering last time she talked to her.<p>

**Flash back 2 years ago**  
>Katherine in the garage tuning a friends bike when the phone rang. Tighten a bolt she is handed the phone by a friend after being told it was just some woman asking for her.<br>"Yea?"  
>"Kathy that any way to speak to your mom?"<br>Sighs "No, but what you want anyways."  
>"Still ill mannered I hear."<br>"Learned from the best...anyways. I haven't heard from you in months...what is it?"  
>"Whatever...I need your help. Seems mom got in a bit of trouble."<br>"Yea what now?...Disorderly conduct? DUI? Drug Possession? Indecent exposure."  
>"WHY YOU INGRATFUL LIL..."<br>"Oooo sounds like I hit the nail somewhere...watch your voice or they may end your call."  
>She could tell her mom hated this part trying to sounds nice &amp; sorry. "Kathy please I didn't mean it. Please come here &amp; help me out...or wire the money to someone? It's not much only..."<br>"I don't care how much." Katherine snapped into the phone. "Not this time...I'm now 19 mom out on my own. You can't beg the cops to let you go cause you have a child. I'm not a child anymore & you screwed me up."  
>"I wouldn't do this to you if you were in this situation."<br>"Bullshit, plain Bull. Remember when I was 15 sat in Juvy for a week cause I was hanging with someone who shoplifted from a store & they thought I was in on it. They called you, asked you to come down to get me & you flat out told them to take me. Not this time...you had me cover your sins enough...maybe they can give you the help you need, cause you sure as hell not getting it out here. Bye...Mom." With that she hung up the phone returning to her repair.  
>(End Flash back)<p>

"Kat? Kat?"  
>"What oh sorry, just remembering. I doubt even if I could find her she would tell me anything different."<br>"You don't know if you don't try."  
>"Maybe...but I need to go for a ride."<br>"Want company?"  
>"Not tonight...just need to think."<br>"Ok. Be safe." He leaned giving her a faint hug as he got up to leave.  
>After he left she got up, leaving her helmet on the desk she left heading for the lobby.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

As she reached the doors a deep voice called for her to stop, even though she didn't wish to her feet did. Slowly she pivoted to face Mark.

"What you want ol...Sorry."  
>He gave a brief chuckle "Well if I am right, I kind deserve being called Old man...yours anyways."<br>Katherine shook her head. "I don't wish to hear it...you know nothing about me & me nothing about you."  
>"More then you may think Katarina" Her breath caught in her throat looking at him...did he do it on purpose or was it a mistake? Her dad did use to call her that...instead of Katherine...Katarina...his lovely lil cat...No she can't believe it.<br>"Excuse me..." She turns walking from the hotel. Her lack of response told him he was on the right track...anyone else would of corrected him on the name, That and the faint hint of wetness in her eyes. He waited a moment before he decided to follow her out of the hotel. Sadly he was stopped by some of the fan that just seem to camp outside of the hotels. He didn't wish to be rude but still tired to move past some on them to try to catch up to where she was going. He wanted to know, needed to know one way or the other. While signing a few quick things he saw her move to a bike, getting on & taking off. That was when he saw she didn't have the helmet she wore back from the arena with her. A bad feeling grabbing at him he made his way back into the hotel much to the disappointment of the fans that were left.

Rushing back to his room he looked around for the keys to the rental when he heard Glens voice from behind him.  
>"What's up?"<br>"I need the car...now."  
>"Wh...what one sec..." He turns heading back into the bed room. Coming back into the main room. "Catch" Tossing the keys Mark grabs them from thin air as he turns heading back for the door. "What's going on."<br>"Think someone may be in danger."  
>"Who?" As the door closes<br>"My daughter." This leave a stunned Glen wondering did he hear Mark right. He turns debating getting dressed & following but he had a feeling Mark would be long gone by then. But a daughter? Since when?

Getting in the car he took off. Unsure where he was even going. Driving down the road he just looked off to the sides occasionally hoping his feeling was wrong. Without even knowing how he got there he was on a road heading up a mountain path. Part of him wondered how much like him was she? Near the top he saw an 'scenic spot'. Parked on the grass was the bike. Next to it he could faintly see the top of a head in the moonlight. Slowing down he felt a weight lifted. Pulling off the road to park nearby. Cutting the car off he got out & slowly began to walk over.

"Leave me alone." She didn't even look at him. She was crouched down next to the bike, arms on her knees over looking the night sky in front of her & the city lights below. A faint wind blow through her hair tossing it slightly.  
>"I was worried about you."<br>She chuckled. "Worried about me? Why? Why would you care about a lowly member of staff? What cause you think I am someone you know?"  
>"I know I'm right?"<br>"Why?"  
>"One you didn't correct me at the hotel over your name...two a feeling."<br>"What point would there of been to correct you...most you big shots don't seem to care to learn them anyways."  
>"That's not true, don't know where you got that from."<br>"Dealings of the past..."  
>"Well that is not here, most are ok guys if you give them a chance."<br>"A chance hmm? What like you want me to give you for what ever reason."  
>"Katherine...I know who you are...or at least I think I do. Stand up &amp; look at me Girl."<br>She stood up turning to face him, a rage in her eyes & voice. "I AIN'T YOUR GIRL!"  
>Mark turned his head faintly in disgust. "I guess I deserved that when I made one the biggest mistakes in my life 18 years ago." Katherine's head moved to look at him, she was getting that almost panicked look in her eyes.<br>_No it can't be...No it just can't his dead...this can't be him._  
>Mark's eyes darkened faintly almost a calmed green almost reading her like a book as he was having a hard time believing he was saying these things, unsure what she was lead to believe all this time. He carefully took a step towards her. She wanted to shake her head but fear, anger washed over her. "YOU'RE NOT REAL...STOP HAUNTING ME!" Without thinking she took a few steps back to get away. Her foot slipped on the edge of the cliff. Her look of rage quickly turned to one of fear as she began to fall back. Time seemed to freeze as Mark tried to move to grab her. He looked as his hands were empty.<em> No...this can't be happening.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**(Thanks once again to my loyal reviewer loseyourself99 )**

"KATHERINE!" He moved to the edge not wanting to look but he had too, why he didn't know. Unsure what he would see if anything. "KATHERINE!" His voice just seemed to fade to nothingness. Waiting a moment he thought he heard something. He called her name again, a weak moan returned to his ears. It was too dark to see. "HOLD ON...JUST HOLD ON..." Running back to the car he checked the glove compartment for a flashlight, nothing. Grabbing his cell phone he went to check the trunk while he dialed 911.

"Emergency, fire, police or medical?"  
>"Medical."<br>"Nature of the problem."  
>"Accident a woman fell off a cliff face. Must of landed on an outcropping somewhere, but I can't see her."<br>"where are you sir?"  
>"...I...I don't know. I know it's off route 287..."<br>"Ok Sir...stay on the phone & we can try to track you."  
>"Ok..."<br>"We are sending a crew to that area..."  
>Time seemed to stop even more feeling helpless. He had a bad feeling, but how could he of known he would have been the cause of it? He finally found what he was looking for well sort of. It was a road flare not a flashlight, but he hoped it would work. Going back into the car he turned it back on, turning the headlights on as well as the four way blinkers.<br>"Sir you still there?"  
>"Yes...I was just turning the cars lights on...as well as the blinkers."<br>"Good...The place where she fell can it be seen from the road?"  
>"Yes my car &amp; her bike can be seen from the road I came up."<br>"May I ask who I'm speaking to?"  
>"Mark Calloway."<br>"Ok, Mark we are trying to get a crew there as soon as we can, we also send a couple cruisers out to try to find your location."  
>He walked towards the edge, hoping he had good aim to hit where ever she was without hitting her directly. Cracking the flare he tossed it down. Looking over he saw he hit the spot. The red sparks light the area around it that allowed him to make out the faint outline of her body. The sight of how she laid even made him faintly gasp.<br>"Sir?...Mark?"  
>"Yes I'm still here."<br>"You ok?"  
>"Yes...yes, but I can faintly see her now...she's about 25-30 feet below me. One moment." Pulling the phone away he knelt near the edge. He began to call her name again. In the shadow of the flare he could see her head try to move. A faint pained groan.<br>"KATHERINE STAY STILL, HELP IS ON IT'S WAY...STAY STILL." Lifting his head he thought he saw flashing lights in the distance. Getting back on the phone.  
>"I think I see someone coming up the road..."<br>getting up he moved back to the car, pressing hard on the horn. A minute or so later.  
>"Mark, they think they found your rough location...do you see a light shining up?" He looked towards the direction of the cliff. The sky was so clear it was hard but he could see it faintly.<br>"Yes."  
>"Good a rescue unit should be there shortly."<br>"Thanks."  
>"No problem that's what we are here for. I'll stay with you till the crew pulls up." Mark finally let off the horn. He wasn't sure how long it was till the crew got there. But he thanked the operator again &amp; hung up.<p>

Getting out of the car he was approached by 2 guys in Orange jumpsuits. He began filling them in about what happened...he continued to talk to one as the other walked over to the edge with a portable spotlight. Turning it on he shined it below. The light hitting her cause a painful sound to emanate from her.  
>"JOE!...50 foot cord &amp; Anchor stat...also call for flight unit." The guy that was getting details from Mark nodding as turned running back to the truck grabbing the needed items.<br>He took them over to his partner then calls for a flight crew as he walks back to Mark.  
>"Where she gonna be taken to?"<br>"Don't know yet...depends where the life flight comes from." Mark shakes his head not wanting to believe she was that bad, even though he saw himself how far she fell. "Sir we don't know how bad she is yet...the life flight is normal for these sorts of things. It help to get her out with a basket unit then lifting her up the line." Mark just nods then his phone rings. Steeping away he answers it.  
>"Hello"<br>"Mark where are you?"  
>"Somewhere...why?"<br>"Just wonder if I heard you right when you left...daughter?"  
>"Think so, anyways I need your help...hold on a minute." He looks at the guy, "Hey? Can you show me on a map exactly where we are?"<br>"Sure" Mark goes grabbing the local map from the car bringing it over. Joe points the area using the light from the truck. Mark getting back on the phone. "Hey Glen see if John or one of the other Local boys are still up."  
>"Why?"<br>"Just do it...I need you & who ever to get to a scenic point near route 287 & interchange 19."  
>"What's going on?"<br>"There was an accident..."  
>"You ok?"<br>"I'm fine...just hurry."

Mark hung up looking as he thought he heard something approaching. He then saw the light from a helicopter hovering near by, just watching as he saw a basket being lowered from a tether. A moment or so later he saw someone coming down from the copter. He normally was not one to pray, but part of him felt that might change. He just stood there till he saw the basket being lifted back up, the one crew member going up with it. The copter took off & then Joe's partner came up.  
>"Sir She is going to Mercer General Hospital about 10 miles from here. You can follow us if you want?"<br>"No I'll wait here for a friend."  
>"As you wish. Good luck to you both." Getting back into their truck they took off. Once alone Mark sunk to a knee by the car his head lowered. He stayed there in silence a few minutes before he finally spoke.<p>

"She better make it...so help you if you take her from me again...you thought I was hell before...that will be nothing to the havoc I shall cause this time."

"Well hopefully that won't be called for."  
>Mark looked up to face Glen, he didn't even hear him, John &amp; Ron pull up. Standing he brushed off his pants. "That was fast."<br>"Yea well you said it was urgent. Also seemed John knew the exact place."  
>"I see...well I owe you one."<br>"Hey no problem...what's up?"  
>"Need Glen to drive our car back, but that would mean we would need someone to drive what ever car he brought back."<br>"What? Ok you confusing us?" commented John  
>"Damn...th...that's the new girls ride isn't it?" Piped Ron<br>"Yep..."  
>"Why I think best we not ask."<br>"Yep." Mark slowly walked over to the bike checking, partly glad the keys where still there. He felt odd getting on it. He knows how he would of felt someone trying to touch alone get on one of his bikes without permission, but there was no way he would just leave it there. Starting it up he looked over at them.  
>"I got something to tend to...catch up with you three later." He took off without another word.<br>"Wonder what happened?" Asked John  
>"No clue what ever it was, it was major. Him even thinking of going back to the darkness...not a good thing." Replied Glen They are nodded in agreement. John &amp; Ron got back in their car &amp; Glen in his heading back for the hotel.<p>

Finally pulling up to the hospital Mark parked the bike, He checked the bags for any ID before heading inside his stride long, yet not quickened. Reaching the desk the receptionist looked up almost stuttering. "Ca...can I help you Sir?"  
>"I'm looking for my...friend." He so wanted to say daughter, he was so sure, but still was unconfirmed.<br>"Name?"  
>"Katherine Delacroix. She was brought in less then an hour ago." He hoped she was still using her mother's last name. He stood there while the woman punched a few things in the computer.<br>"Yes sir, she is here, but it shows they are still running tests. Just follow the signs to emergency."  
>"Thanks." He turns walking off the lady watching him the whole time. Reaching the emergency room he walked up to the nurses desk. He looked at the nurse behind the desk that was finishing a few files.<p>

"Hey Krys." The woman looked up from the work her eyes faintly widen. Setting the papers down.  
>"Hey Mark...what you doing here? I wanted to make the show but as you see I was stuck working."<br>"A co worker of mine was brought in about an hour ago. I was told she was back here still getting test run?"  
>"Please don't tell me the redhead from the fall?"<br>Mark dropped his head faintly. "Yea..Katherine."  
>"I shouldn't be telling you this...but they just took her to surgery. Something bout her legs...They wish to contact her family, but since she was unresponsive when they brought her in they have no information except what they got from the witness on the scene. You know her family?"<br>"Maybe..."  
>"Maybe? How can you not know?"<br>"That's complicated...but maybe you can help make it less so?"  
>"How?"<br>"I need a test ran."  
>"What...what kind?"<br>"DNA...Paternity."  
>"Ok you lost me."<br>"Katherine may be my daughter." That made Krys fall back into her chair it almost rolling out from under her.  
>"Maybe your daughter? How?"<br>"Relationship that went south many years ago. Well in it was a lil girl, names Katherine. Mothers last name Delacroix. We just have a lot of similarities."  
>"Well how sure are you?"<br>"As much as I can be without proof..."  
>"well I can try something but it would be my job if I get caught."<br>"Chance of that?"  
>"How slow it is...not much...besides I am owed a favor. Follow me."<p>

Mark nods & enters the door when Krys buzzed him through. They walked down a hall to a door marked Hematology. Knocking there is a slight buzz & Krys pushes the door open. Mark follows behind her. Looking around the small white room till he see a slightly more overset woman looking through a microscope not even looking up.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Hey Ali I need a favor."  
>"What now? You know I'm busy."<br>"You still got some of cross type sample from the girl that was brought in?"  
>"Yea why?" She finally stopped peeking in the microscope to write some figures down. Looking towards Krys she coughed a bit to maintain her composure.<br>"Is that who I think it is?" Krys looks over her shoulder  
>"More then likely he's the one I need the favor for."<br>"O...Ok...what do you...or him need with her blood?"  
>"Paternity test."<br>"You kidding right?"  
>"Nope. They want to find her next of kin &amp; he might just be it."<br>"I shouldn't without her permission."  
>"She can't answer for herself right now. Come on Ali...PLEASE?"<br>"God stop groveling. I will but if we get caught I am not going down alone."  
>"Fine, fine."<br>"You know this works better with both potential parents?"  
>"Yes but we don't know where the mother is."<br>"Ok fine...Si..Sir I am gonna need to draw some blood from you."  
>"Please Mark &amp; that will be fine." He walks over, sitting on a stool near Ali he rest his arm on a clear part of the desk. Standing she moves to get the needle &amp; vial she needs to get the sample. Coming back she looks at Krys.<br>"I think you should return to the desk?"  
>"Oh yea...right...see you in a few Mark." Krys heads out shutting the door behind her. Ali then proceeds to put a tunicate band around Marks arm searching for a vein. In no time she got the sample she needed &amp; put a bandage on his arm.<br>"Where can I find you once it is done?"  
>"I'll be back in the ER waiting room."<br>"Oh bugging Krys?"  
>"Yep."<br>"No problem." Mark thanks her briefly before he turns to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Reaching the waiting room he told Krys he was stepping out for some air in case the tech called for him. Once he was outside he pulled out the phone calling Glen's. The Phone answered.

"You not gonna let me get any sleep are you?"  
>"You weren't asleep &amp; we both know it...I take it APA with you?"<br>"Damn...yea. So you going to tell us now what's going on?"  
>"I don't even fully know..."<br>"Ok fill what you can." Glen hears a sigh on Marks end.  
>"Ok...remember my telling you about Desera?"<br>"Yea the woman that made your life a living hell..what you say? She fit every definition for a witch & a bitch?"  
>"Yea her...well there was one aspect I never told you? It wasn't just the two of us. We had a daughter."<br>"What? So that's what you me...no come on don't tell me you think Katherine?"  
>"Yep..."<br>"Ok...well I would say congrats but I think there is more."  
>"Something happened to make her go for a ride tonight...you know like I do when I need to think?"<br>"Yea"  
>"Well when she left I had a bad feeling, which I why I took the keys &amp; followed her."<br>"Ok"  
>"Well...when I caught up to her...she was at that lookout point. Words were exchanged &amp; she freaked out. Damn it Glen...if I hadn't followed her."<br>"What you mean?"  
>"It was my being there that caused her to fall...if I didn't go after her she would be fine. It's all my fault."<br>"Stop it Mark, you didn't know."  
>"Damn it...how else could I have expected her to react...her voice still in my head when she yelled at me."<br>"What she say?"  
>"That I wasn't real...to stop haunting her."<br>"Haunting her?"  
>"Her mother lied to her after I left. Some how convinced her I was dead."<br>"How you know."  
>"A mutual friend told me about it after they moved. They were told to inform me to not bother finding them...cause even if I did...she wouldn't believe me. Desera convinced her I was killed in an accident. Guess she succeeded better then I thought &amp; because of that she may now be dieing."<br>"Whoa Mark, how bad is she?"  
>"Don't know anything except she was unresponsive when they brought her in &amp; that they were taking her to surgery."<br>"Then hope she will be fine. Mark just remember if she is your kid...then she is more then likely as stubborn & thick skulled as her old man."  
>"Maybe"<br>"Ok sounds like you could use company...where are you?"  
>"Go get some rest Glen...tell Ron &amp; John the same."<br>"Maybe later where are you?"  
>"Mercer General Hospital."<br>"K Later."  
>"Later." With that Mark hung up the phone heading back inside.<p>

As he walks in he sees Krys has a faint smile to her face. He hopes that means it is good news. She turns in her chair facing the back.  
>"Dr. he's back." Mark stands there as a man in a white lab coat approaches him.<br>"Mr. Calloway?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I'm so glad they were able to track you down. Please follow me."  
>"Sure how is she?"<br>"I'll fill you on the way sir." They both began to walk.  
>"Sadly I was told you were informed about Ms. Delacroix accident?"<br>"Yes I was there."  
>"Sorry, anyways, some may call her lucky as such a fall could of killed her." Thought he didn't show it Mark shuttered on the inside. "She is still in surgery &amp; most likely will be for a few hours more at least."<br>"How is she?"  
>"Well more tests were ran after I left her, what I know is they believe a grade three concussion as she was unresponsive when she was brought in. One if not both legs are broken, I know one they are going in to pin it back together." Reaching the surgical floor's waiting room they walk inside to sit. "I am sorry to tell you, they are also worried about any kind of spinal injury from when she landed. If there is, well could mean partial or full paralysis."<p>

Mark lowered his head some leaning forward. "Paralysis? As in not being able to walk?"  
>"If it is only of the lower extremities yes. If the damage is higher...well then other things could be effected as well. Only time will tell. That is if she wakes up. As of when she left the ER, she still was not awake."<br>"I see."  
>"I wish I had better news for you sir. Any questions?"<br>"No."  
>"Ok take care Mr. Calloway." The Dr. stood up walking out of the room leaving Mark to his thoughts. He doesn't know how long he sat there for before his eyes just got to heavy to keep open.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**(Thank you again loseyourself99 I love reviews glad you are enjoying this.)**

He was in a dark room, nothing could be seen, and nothing could be heard as if in a void.

"Hello?" His voice trialed into the nothingness. A chill ran through him, it ended as it did on the cliff. He then heard a faint voice...almost like a child.  
>"Da? Da.. I scare." It was a voice of a little girl. A little light formed near by, illuminated in it was a younger Katherine maybe around 3. Sitting huddled in a corner. A window shows a thunderstorm outside of it.<br>"Katherine...where are you?"  
>"Here Poppa but I no see you."<br>"It's ok Katarina...my lil kitty. Daddy's here." The light faded again plunging Mark briefly back into darkness.  
>"So you are real? Or a specter come to claim me?" The voice was older. The area began to gain substance. It was the cliff again. She stood there in front of him. Tears flirted with her eyes refusing to fall.<br>"It is really me dear...I don't know what you were told, but I am real."  
>"I'm scared..."<br>"I am sorry...but you will be ok. I'll make sure of that."  
>"How? I am so...tired."<br>"NO...Don't even begin to talk like that." His raising his voice caused her to look up at him more a few tears slip past her trailing down her cheeks.  
>"Sorry father...I am please forgive me for being a fool."<br>"No, it wasn't you...or at least just you." Katherine cringed a hand moved to her head lowering to one knee. Mark moves to her side wrapping an arm around her. She felt cold. "Don't you dare...don't you even think of quitting. You just got back in my life I be damned if I let you go again."  
>"Tell Adam I am sorry we didn't get to know each other longer."<br>"Adam?...your the girl?"  
>"Aye Poppa guess I was."<br>"Damn...well that more cause you not to give up...fight..."  
>"I...I don't know if I can."<br>"We are not quitters..."  
>"How bad is it really?"<br>"Don't know hun...I do know it bad, but you can beat it."  
>"My bike?"<br>"Safe." She looked up at him a faint smile  
>"Rode her hmmm?"<br>"Um...well...yea."  
>"Guess it was ok." He knew she must have been starting to feel better.<br>"We will see each other soon for real hun."  
>"Yea I guess so."<br>As if on cue his eyes snapped open from his dream looking up at a staffer.  
>"Sorry sir. I have word bout Ms. Delacroix."<br>"Yes?"  
>"She is in recovery...she will be moved to room 425 in about 30 minutes."<br>"Thank you." Staffer turned walking out. Mark got up heading for the observation desk where he could make a phone call. He left a message with the hotel to tell Glen in the morning that if he was going to show up to drag Adams butt with him. He then headed up to 425 to wait for Katherine to be brought up.

Sitting there legs stretched out, lost in his own space till he heard the door moving. Bringing his legs in he stood up, backing up out of the way someone came in. Unplugging the bed & rolled it out. Then the gurney was rolled in by two orderlies. Mark tried not to take notice of the monitors that were on her. The different machines were plugged in then they left. Walking back over he moved the chair closer before sitting. A faint shake of his head as he looked her over. A brace of some sort wrapped from her shoulders down to her waist if not a little farther. He had a feeling that was cause of the possible spinal injury. Her right leg was in a cast & her left was in some sort of metal device held up in traction. A bruise had formed on the left side of her face radiating from the back towards the front. Her left arm was held in a sling. She laid there almost like a sleeping angel in his eyes. She had been away from him so long & he nearly lost her again.

Mark wasn't even sure how much time he sat there just watching her, glancing at the monitors at the slightest beep when someone came in, he could only assume it was a Dr. After looking down at a chart. "  
>"Mr. Calloway?" Mark turned his head looking.<br>"Yes."  
>"I wish to speak with you about Ms. Delacroix."<br>"Ok."  
>"Well, she is currently in almost two forms of a comma. One natural the other induced by us to prevent her from moving incase she came to earlier then we wished. The induced comma may be stopped once she is moved."<br>"Moved where?"  
>"County General sadly any checking we have been able to do so far shows she has no insurance. We can not keep treating her here."<br>"No." Mark stood up facing the Dr. "I will not have my daughter thrown into some sort of automated health system cause you worry her bills won't get paid."  
>"Sorry sir those are the rules unless you can show where she has coverage of some sort for the bills to get paid...the surgeries alone will be hard to absorb for this hospital."<br>"I'm her coverage." Mark said with a faint scowl of distaste at this treatment. "Bring me what ever forms I need to sign...I'll make sure you get paid." Even thought he hated this 'treatment' he knew it was normal if someone couldn't pay, a shame really. He also knew this was one of the better hospitals in the area & also moving Katherine would not help her any.  
>"You sure sir?"<br>"I said it didn't I?"  
>"Yes, of course...I'll send someone with the forms later." With that the Dr. turned heading out. Mark returned to the chair sitting, realized he scared the doctor so bad he didn't find out exactly how bad she was that they wished her unconscious.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

(Thank you to my faithful reviewer)

His mind must of drifted again as the nest thing he realized was Glenn patting his shoulder. Mark slowly turned his head to look.

"Mornin Mark."  
>"Hey Glen...Adam." Adam stood by the door in faint shock...Glen didn't tell him much just that he had 'orders' from Mark to bring him. He didn't know why till he saw the who.<br>"She told you?" Adam asked faintly nervously.  
>"Sort of...your reaction tell me it wasn't a dream."<br>"What?"  
>"Just a dream I thought I had when she was in surgery..." Mark looks downward a moment. "I think they may of almost lost her for some reason...she told me she was tired, sorry for being a fool. Then she told me to tell you she was sorry the two of you couldn't of gotten to know each other better, longer." Mark lifts his head looking back at Adam.<br>"I...I don't know what to say except I feel the same."  
>"You plan on keeping tabs on her then...not turning tail like a lot would?"<br>"No...I don't know why, there is something bout her. I will stay by her the best I can."  
>"I'll keep you to that Adam."<br>"K so how bad is she?"  
>"Aside from what we can see, not sure. I think I scared the Dr before cause they threatened to move her do to lack of insurance. I wouldn't hear of such a thing. I only know they are worried about possible paralysis."<br>"Damn...well if she is anything like you Mark she will pull through and make due with the cards she is dealt." Commented Glen  
>"Thanks." Mark unknowingly give a faint smile.<br>"Oohhhh is Mark givin a Proud Poppa smile?"  
>"Oh shut up Glen" Glen only chuckled faintly as a staff member walked in.<p>

"Excuse me...which of you gentlemen is Mr. Calloway?"  
>"I am..."<br>"Please fill these out then." She hands him a clipboard with some papers. "You can return it to the nurses' station when you're done.  
>"Thank you." She nods walking out. Mark walks to the chair sitting down he begins filling the forms out. Glen motions to Adam he is going to get a drink. Adam just nods as Glen walks out. Adam silently walks over. Brushing a hand faintly across her head he sighs. At first unnoticed by them her vitals seem to improve faintly. Mark stands after a few minutes walking to the nurses' station to turn the forms in. When he comes back in Adam had confiscated his seat. He was getting ready to say something but decided against is as he saw Adam holding her hand, faintly talking to her. He just hoped Adam would keep every word he said to her. Cause if he didn't he had a feeling Adam would pay for it one way or another.<p>

Days had passed; everyone had to return to the road. Titan was informed of the accident. Sadly as Katherine had just started the job she indeed had no medical & do to the severity of the accident could not guarantee she would have a job when or if she ever could return to work. When ever Mark could he would fly back to check on her, even if it was only for a day. It was about 2 weeks before the hospital stopped the medication for the induced comma. Mark & Adam where both there when it happened. At first they were worried when there was no reaction. She didn't begin to make any reactions till the next morning. Mark & Adam went to the hospital after breakfast & was glad to see her with her eyes opened. Her one good arm she was able to give a thumbs up, Even talk a little while. Sadly she couldn't move either leg in anyway. She fought not to cry. Her foolish actions had caused her to lose her one passion in lift...riding. Mark could see the pain in her eyes. He reassured her, the best he could that she would be fine. She didn't feel it though. She had a hard time looking at either one of them in the eye. Mark...her dad...a fact her mind refused to believe till it was too late even though her heart knew. Adam...Well what could she say about him? They hardly knew each other yet it felt like they always had. She wanted to get to know him more, be with him more...but why would he want to be with a cripple...what could she offer him now?

"Katherine, what's wrong?"  
>"What does it look like that's wrong?"<br>"I didn't mean that...besides physical?"  
>"Nothing..."<br>"Bull." Adam takes her hand she weakly tries to pull it away. He won't let go till after he kisses it. "I promised your dad I would stay by you."  
>"I don't need your pity, either one of you." She almost snapped.<br>"It's not pity...it's caring. You admitted it yourself, we fell for each other without seeing each other. That doesn't change. I still care for you...that has not changed. Please...look at me." Katherine reluctantly turned her head to look, tears wetted her cheek. Adam's free hand took a tissue wiping them gently. Mark walked up next to Adam lightly touching her shoulder.  
>"And as for me offering pity? I guess you don't know your old man as well as you thought then. I don't give pity, but you are family. I stand by family blood or otherwise. As of the case with you...I have a lot of time to make up for. Once they release you where you going?"<br>"Don't know...to be honest I been living hotel to hotel for the last few months."  
>"Well you got a place now...Mine."<br>"I can't impose."  
>"Not imposing hun...it big enough for us both...and I already outfitting it to accommodate any needs you have...Ya know ramps, chair lifts, accessible bathroom...the work."<br>"It too much Ma...I mean dad." Mark tried not to smile.  
>"Hey it the least I could do...of plus make sure you get any help you need while I am on the road, &amp; therapy. I refuse to let my girl feel helpless, hopeless, useless an invalid or any of the above. You got that?"<br>She faintly chuckled, managing to get her hand free from Adam long enough to issue a salute. "Yes Sir."  
>"She's a wise ass like her old man too." Mark just gave Adam a brief look as if to say he will get him back later for that. They both sadly had to inform Katherine that they had to leave. Both giving her brief kisses to her they left.<p>

After another month in the hospital & another in a rehabilitation center she was allowed to go home to Mark's place. Adam & Mark took turns visiting her at both places, but both made an effort to be there when she was allowed home. That is when she met one of her fathers little secrets. Her in home therapist was actually someone Mark knew for quite some time was actually dating on the rare occasion he was off the road prior to Katherine's accident. She was a petite blond compared to her father, Her name was Sara. She was nice. The only thing Katherine didn't like about her was the fact they were almost the same age. She had to admit that weirded her out a little, but she would deal. She just got into his life, not her place to disrupt it. Sara was so glad to meet the other woman that had taken so much of Mark's time the last few months & was so glad to see it wasn't 'another woman.'

**(THE END please review I hate begging I will be starting the second part of the series called Burned)**


End file.
